Over the River and To Naruto’s Heart We Go
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Kakashi decides Group 7 needs to know how to reach a happy place. Where is that? For Sakura, a grove of trees, for Naruto, the ramen stand ... for Sasuke? Well, it may or may not be located in Naruto's pants. [BLyaoi SasuNaru]
1. The Story

Author's Note: Weellll … this is kind of AU. Ya, 'cause they're, like, sixteen or seventeen … but none of that sad/scary/whatever stuff happened. XD So, ha. Aherm. Hope you like it, there's another chapter coming VERY shortly. Just need to get it typed up.

Disclaimer: Ya, don't own. But I've got several pictures of the cast on my wall.

Warnings: Nothing really, unless you catch on. The next chapter, though. (wink)

Over the River and Through the Woods—To Naruto's Heart We Go

"Kakashi-sensei!" a blonde boy yelled. "What are we going to do today!" the excited teenager shouted."

"Well, Naruto, today we're going to practice on what to do if you're held captive. (Though I must say I will personally kick all of your asses if you get caught on a mission!) Annnnnyway, when you're being held hostage and CAN'T escape, I'll tell you what to do."

Naruto was very excited-looking, while Sakura was watching Sasuke (who, in turn looked bored off his ass.)

"What do we do, sensei!"

"Well, Naruto, you think of a happy place—" Kakashi ignored the snort from Sasuke "—so you don't drift into unconsciousness or think about giving up. So, to practice, you have to dictate how you get to your favourite place. Sakura-chan, you can go first."

"Ahhh, sensei! It's too hot for this!"

Kakashi sighed. "Just go."

Sighing, she began her little tale. "Well, when I leave my house you have to turn right and walk for about a block until your reach the pharmacy, then you turn left until you pass the school then walk past Iruka-sensei's house; three blocks behind it is a grove is sakura trees … which is right by …" as this point, she glanced at Sasuke. "… And, yeah, that's my favourite place. Mm-hmm. The sakura trees."

Two of the three boys knew what Sakura was talking about, but the third (blonde) one was _not_ in "the know".

"Oookaayy, Sakura-chan … that's … good. Naruto?"

"Hmmm, well!" his loud voice started, "Once you leave my building you gotta go through an alley-way to get to Iruka-sensei's house, convince him to come, and then you gotta go right and then left past the training grounds, then turn left at the bath house and there it is!"

"The Ichiruka stand?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! That's my favourite place in the world!"

"I see, I see … okay, Sasuke?"

The boy did not reply.

"Sasuke, c'mon."

The boy thought for a moment. "Anywhere?" Kakashi nodded. "Okay. You start off under a big yellow sun with two big pools of bright blue water on either side of you, and a small mountain in front of you."

Kakashi's on eye blinked. He'd never seen such a place, but it seemed oddly familiar.

"You can go around either side of the mountain—climbing its gentle slop would be sure death.

"Once around, if you look over your shoulder you'll see two caves—ignore them. Start walked straight away from the mountain. On both your sides, you'll notice a little up behind and over from you that in the tan ground there are three scars marred into the ground. Wonder what happened? Well, too bad, they're not part of this story.

"Keep walking, and you'll come to a small field of light-pink flowers. Pretty, isn't it? Yeah, be careful. Sometimes a crack in the ground opens up, reading to swallow you …"

This was starting to seem waaay too familiar to the teacher.

"So, after you walk around the part of flowers—just for safety reasons, you understand—you'll come to a steep cliff. Be careful when you descend this, it can be dangerous.

"Once done, look before you. It's a big, big, vast, and big dessert of dark sand. What are you going to do? You're going to walk, of course. Hope you brought your water. AS you walk, you'll notice two slightly elevated planes with hard rocks on top. Go near them, if you wish. But be careful, they are very sensitive—kinda like a volcano."

Kakashi and Sakura both had looks on their faces—they had figured out what Sasuke was describing. But dear Naruto just waited intently for Sasuke to continue.

"Well, after you've been walking for a long time, you'll come to a little crater. Try walking around it, because it may prove difficult to get out. As you go farther and farther … south, you'll come upon a vast field of thick, coarse grass. You have to battle your way through, trying not to get lost. After it seems like it will never end, you come to a very large, hard—"

"Okay, that's enough, Sasuke!" Kakashi broke in.

"But I was just about to reach my favourite spot, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah, sensei—" Naruto burst in "—he was almost done!"

"Umm, yeah, sorry, our lesson for today is over. You're dismissed."

Sakura, a little green, left with Kakashi.

"Sasuke, wanna go for a swim and you can finish your story?" Naruto asked.

"… Okay …"

_**Uh-uh. Er … Yay!**_

Author's Note II: Weeeeeellll, what'di'ja think? Next chapter will come up just a soon as I type it up (I wrote this at school … ha ha.) Should be within a day or two's time, because I have to go take a shower soon. n.n

Please review if you have the time?


	2. Story Relived

Author's Note: Welp! Here we are—the second (and FINAL) chapter (for now? Oh gods, I don't want to give you guys ideas of more). I hope you like it. I actually liked the first chapter, more … hmm.

Disclaimer: Noooooo. I doooooon't.

Warnings: Yep. soft, hinted yaoi. Like a little spice thrown on top of your sandwich. You can just baaaarely taste it.

Over the River and Through the Woods—To Naruto's Heart We Go

_The Story Relived_

"So, Sasuke, why don't you tell me now!"

The two boys were wading in a large pond surrounded by lush green foliage that let the warm sun glow a soft colour of green. Purple buds littered the ground like paint speckles.

"Okay, Naruto, are you sure?"

"Yeah! I wanna know!"

With a look in his dark, dark eyes that Naruto could not quite identify, Sasuke swam over and pinned him against the edge.

"Well, there's the bright yellow sun." As Sasuke described it, he ran his fingers through Naruto's mesh of blonde hair.

A little surprised at the action, Naruto jerked back a little, but Sasuke didn't let him get far.

"And the two blue pools—" Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's eyes "—and the small mountain—" he ran his index finger down Naruto's nose. "Let's not forget the scars in the ground." He caressed the markings on Naruto's cheeks with his thumbs.

Getting used to the touch, Naruto leaned closer, waiting for more.

"And the soft field of pink flowers." Here, instead of using his fingers to indicate to what he was referring to, he rested his lips on Naruto's.

When he drew back, Naruto had a look of shock on his face.

"Want me to keep going?"

A nod from Naruto.

"And the sudden drop …" His lips slowly worked down Naruto's throat and stopped when he reached the middle of his upper chest.

By now, Naruto had started to enjoy it ad was biting the bottom of his lip in anticipation.

When Sasuke murmured the "two hard rocks" his lips brushed over his nipples slightly then continued trailing soft kissed down the bare chest, sending a wave of shivers down Naruto's entire body.

When he reached the top of Naruto's boxers, his tongue rolled over the majorly-sensitive skin, Naruto making a low moan of delight.

He didn't know what was going on—what Sasuke was doing to him—but he knew it felt good.

His long fingers wrapped slowly around the long strands of Sasuke's pitch-black hair as Sasuke slowly pulled down Naruto's boxers ("…thick grass…").

"Wha-what're you … oh …" He was cut off by the warm sensation low in his abdomen (and lower).

He almost fainted from the ecstasy rushing through his veins … when the hot feeling went away.

"Ehh …?"

When he opened his eyes Sasuke was running away with a sly smirk on his face, goading Naruto.

"Hey! Sasuke! Waaait! I wanna hear the story again!"

"Then you have to catch me, Naruto!"

The entire village of Konoha had never seen such a sight as two half-naked teen-age boys running around, yelling obscenities at each other for half the day. (Until Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke, then the poor village heard noise of a … different sort.)

_**Oooo ……. ahhh ……**_

Author's Note II: Ahahaha. XD That's such a dirty ending. I was listening to Back to Bedlam (James Blunt) the entire time, so it was hard to type 'cause I kept stopping to sing along. XD

Well, I hope you liked it! I didn't think it was as creative as the last chapter. I don't know HOW I came up with that. It was like how they say your life flashes before your eyes right before your death, well, the first chapter just BAM! Hit me right in the face. XD

I will now list the "translation" of the last chapter. (AKA what Sasuke said and what part of the body to which he was referring, in case this chapter still didn't clear it up.

Sun – Hair

Ponds – Eyes

Small mountain – nose

Markings on ground – Scars on cheeks

Field of flowers – lips

Steep drop – chin/neck

Raised plains/hard rocks – pecs/nipples

Large desert – whole torso

Thick grass – Naruto's pubic hair. XD

Please review if you have the time. n.n All the reviews from Tuesday/Wednesday really made me happy!


End file.
